Warrior Cats: The legend of Ebonyrose
by Auntie Luna
Summary: Ah, my first upload to this site. Nice, huh? well, your gonna like this one. Rate? Reveiw? Teach me how to spell? please? oh, and i do not own warriors. And sorry if the chapters are too rushed and short, i'm new.
1. The Change

"Ebony?" called a soft, strained voice in the darkness. The room containing the voice was a small one, furnished with standard hospital equipment. Lying in the bed pushed up agenst the wall was a small girl of about twelve. She had big soft eyes- one blue, one brown- and she once had a head full of dark chocolate curls. But when the doctors announced she had cancer- that changed. Over a year of endless surgery, tests, and pain. The girl, named Melody Tate, was done with everything. All she wanted was for the pain to end. The only thing keeping her alive for that moment was her father… and her beloved kitten, Ebonyrose. The small cat was all white except for a black diamond shaped spot in the middle of her forehead. Her father, John, had gotten her the cat just a month ago. He picked this cat because, like his daughter, her right eye was blue, but her left eye was brown. The girl loved the little cat, giving her a fitting warrior name, like the cats in her favorite book series. One of her favorite books from the series, Dark River, lay in her lap, open to her favorite page. She called out again weakly for her cat. "Ebonyrose?" the small kitten came running and jumped into her master's lap, careful not to step on the book. Melody reached out with difficulty and petted her. "Ebony… I don't feel so well today… I think… no, I know this is… the end." The girl choked out her words. She knew today was her last day. She knew it since that morning. Her goodbyes to her father had been heartbreaking- he had no idea why she cried when he left. The cat stared at her master, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "… You can feel it too." Melody looked into the eyes of her sweet Ebonyrose, knowing the kitten knew what was to happen. She looked at the book in her lap and sobbed softly. "I wish this wasn't happening… I wish that I could just escape into this world… be a warrior… with no more sickness… to be… free…" Melody looked back to her cat. Ebony stared back up at her, as if to say '_tell me how to help._' Melody sobbed again, getting weaker and weaker. "I love you, Ebonyrose… take care of my father… keep him company… and…" her voice trailed off as she stared in wonder behind her cat at the window next to her. "The stars are dancing…" she mumbled. Ebony jumped as a bright light shone into the room. A figure formed at the foot of the bed, slowly making a beautiful, strong-looking cat. Her fur was a deep blue-grey, tangled with what looked like stars, her eyes a sparkling shade of the same blue. Her muzzle was frosted silver, a trademark look. "Blue… Bluestar?" Melody mumbled in amazement. Ebony cringed back, the same amazement shining in her eyes. "Yes, little twoleg." A voice rang around the room, seeming to be coming from the blue cat. "What are you doing here? How are you even here?" Melody asked weakly. Bluestar simply smiled. "I am here to help you. You have the spirit and strength of a cat. You wished so greatly for the warrior life; I am here to give you your wish." Melody and Ebony both stared at her in shock. Bluestar's smile then faded. "But I cannot give you this wish that easy, Melody." She turned and looked at Ebony. "Ebonyrose, in order to save your friend's life, you must give up your own." Ebony looked taken aback. Her gaze traveled to her master, then back to Bluestar. Melody whimpered. "Ebony… you don't have to if you don't want to." Ebony gazed into her master's eyes; they were fading fast. She looked again at Bluestar. After a moment she nodded. "_I'll do it." _She mewed, stepping forward. Bluestar smiled and waved her tail, a flash of bright light blinding them all for a moment. The light faded; suddenly both Ebony and Melody fell limp, lifeless, Bluestar gone, the book still in Melody's lap now closed.


	2. Meeting the three

"Get a doctor! We need a doctor in here!"

"She isn't breathing!"

"Get the cat off of her! Here, take the book!"

"MELODY! Oh, God, NO! Baby, please, wake up!"

"Sir, you're going to have to move!"

I wasn't aware of what was going on. I could hear voices, one was the nurses, the other my fathers. I was being carried- so much sounds and scents! They were talking about someone… a girl. Not breathing… who? I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. I tried to speak, but couldn't. I faintly remembered what had happened the night before- bright light, then… nothing. Ebony. Oh no, I've killed her. It all came back to me then. She gave her life to save mine… did that mean...

I opened my eyes and gazed around.

I was in the hospital lobby, lying in my father's lap. He had his face hidden in his hands. I reached my hand- no, paw now, up and touched him, meowing softly. He removed his hands and gazed down at me. "Hey Ebony…" he sounded strained, and choked, as if he had been crying. He picked me up and cuddled me close, holding me like a baby. "Ebony… we lost her. She's gone, my baby girl is gone…" he started crying again. I instantly felt guilt and sadness. My dad needed me… and I left him. I mewled again, trying to tell him how much I love him, and how I wasn't dead. I tried to tell him I was sorry, that I wasn't sick anymore, and we could still be a family. But no matter how much I tried, nothing came out but a series of meows and purrs. He continued to cry. I wished I could cry.

"Ebonyrose? Dinner."

I sat up from where I was lying on the couch, stretching. Three days ago Daddy had taken me home after the doctors announced the old me dead. He had had a tough time with that, cursing and blaming the doctors and nurses for not watching me and taking care of me. They had to force him out of the hospital. He slept in my old room now, with all my stuffed animals to keep him company. I missed Ebony. In honor of her death I even kept her name. After we got home I started having weird dreams- in each one I was out in the woods, on a patrol with some ThunderClan cats, or hunting, or even in battle. Every evening I would go outside and sit on the edge of our yard, staring across the road at the huge lake you could see from my house. I always liked to pretend the clans lived there. It did look a whole lot like the map. I would stare at it for two hours until my dad called me back in for the night. He was so nice… sad though. After we got home I discovered a few things. I could still read, and write if I held the pencil in my mouth. I could still understand English, and I could understand animals now too. Cat food tasted as weird as it looked. Shiny things were more amusing. So many sights, sounds, and smells that I had never noticed before. It was all very exciting.

I walked into the kitchen and over to the food dish. Instead of cat food, it had been filled with a piece of chicken and steak, leftovers from… who knows when. I ate them without complaint, drinking the yummy milk in the water dish to get the taste out of my mouth. Daddy was such a good caretaker. After my meal I ran to the door, mewing to be let out. My father walked over from the counter and opened the door for me, closing it after I ran out. I went to my usual spot, lying there and staring at the lake. "_If only I could…" _I thought as I placed my head on my paws. I stayed there for a few more minutes before sleep took over me.

_The sound of running water filled my ears. My eyes snapped open. I was now in a dark cave, a river cutting through it and disappearing into a black tunnel. "There you are… I was wondering when you would show." I jumped and looked up, gasping aloud at what I saw. An old, hairless cat was perched on a ledge above me, his dull eyes staring right into mine. "w-who are you?" I demanded, standing. He smiled. "I am Rock, young one. Do you know why you are here?" I shook my head, relaxing slightly. Rock's smile faded, as did the dim light, leavening me in darkness. A voice whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. "only the rose can lift the blind veil…" a loud hiss sounded behind me. I felt claws digging into my back. I screamed._

I jerked myself up, gasping. I looked around. It was dark out, the stars starting to appear. I stood up, turning and looking back at the house. I walked over and scratched on the door. It swung open easily as I touched it. I meowed loudly as I stepped inside, hoping my dad was there. I heard the sound of someone stumbling and cursing to themselves in the other room. I walked into the living room to find my dad sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand, even more beer bottles littered around him, as well as a broken wine bottle on the floor. I didn't make a sound. I just watched. I had never seen my father drink so much… he got up and stumbled to his room, and I followed quietly. He reached his gun safe, taking out his handgun. My eyes widened in horror. He started stumbling to the dresser. I mewed, trying to stop him. He looked down, and then he kicked me out of his way and went over to the dresser, staring into the mirror above it. My ribs hurt a lot. He stared into his own eyes, crying. "Why her? Why my… why my Melody?" he murmured to himself. _'Oh god…_' I thought. '_He's losing it…' _he raised the gun to his head. I jumped up in fear. "DADDY, NO!" I yowled at the top of my lungs, hoping to stop him.

_BAM!_

Silence. That's all there was.

_I killed him. I did this. My fault…_

I took a step closer to him, mewing. '_Maybe he missed, maybe he's ok…' _I stepped even closer and nearly threw up at what I saw. He definitely didn't miss. I looked down as I felt something wet under my paws. Blood… I ran out of the room. Out of the house. Across the road. I wasn't sure where I was going until I was standing on the edge of the dock, overlooking the lake. '_My fault… if I would have stayed human he would have been safe… I killed daddy… I killed Ebony… I did it…_' I looked at the lake, then at my blood-soaked paws. I closed my eyes, stepped off the dock, and fainted as the icy water hit me dragging me down into the darkness.

"Are you ok? Can you hear me?" I felt sunshine on my face. I felt wet sand under me, getting my fur all dirty. A voice spoke to me… a male. I didn't move or open my eyes. I felt something sniffing at me. Another voice, this one female. "Do you think she's dead?" I moaned in protest as something poked me. "That answer your question?" a different male voice said sarcastically. I could smell other cats. "We need to get her back to camp." The first male voice said. "How do you plan to do that?" the second male asked. "We could carry her." The female suggested. I decided to step into the conversation. "…or I could walk." I said groggily. They gasped. I opened my eyes and sat up weakly, staring at my company… and nearly fainted again. The first male was a golden brown tabby, his amber eyes glowing. The second a light grey one, his blue eyes clouded and sightless. The female had black fur and piercing green eyes. I blinked and shook my head, not believing the sight before me. "Glad to see you're alive." Jaypaw said, his eyes narrowing. I couldn't speak. Lionpaw smiled, a bit more kind. "We thought you drowned. I'm Lionpaw. This is my brother, Jaypaw, and my sister Hollypaw." I nodded in greeting, finding my voice. "I…. I'm Ebony." I gazed at the cats nervously. "Why were you in the lake anyway?" Hollypaw asked, a bit distant. She didn't trust me. "I was…" I looked away, pain in my eyes. "I don't remember." I lied. Jaypaw stared at me, as if he knew I was lying. Lionpaw spoke again. "You don't smell like a clan cat, or a kittypet… where are you from?" I looked at him. "I'm a… I'm not sure." They all looked at me strangely. Hollypaw stepped over to me. "Well, let's get you back to camp and let Firestar handle you." I nodded and followed as they led the way to their camp… even though I already knew the way there. I kept my head down, my long tail dragging the ground. Jaypaw walked with me. I wondered how he kept in step with me the whole time. As we entered the camp, I looked around in amazement. It was everything I'd dreamed of. The cats in the clearing were staring at me. Lionpaw and Jaypaw led me to the Highrock, Hollypaw running over and climbing up to Firestar's den. After a moment she came back out and walked over to me. "He wants to see you… alone." I gulped and walked to the rocks, climbing up and going inside the leader's den. Firestar was sitting in his nest. He didn't look mad or surprised to see me. I sat near the entrance, waiting. He stood and spoke. "So, you're Ebony." I nodded. "Hollypaw told me they found you in the lake. You don't know where you're from, and you don't know how you got into the lake in the first place." I nodded again. Firestar could be scary when he was serious. "So," I looked up at him, my eyes wide. He smiled. "Would you like to join ThunderClan?" I felt my heart skip a beat. "Yes! I mean, yes, I would like that very much." I said, happiness in my eyes. He nodded. "Good. Then we will have your naming ceremony at sunhigh."


	3. This isn't WonderLand

"Ebonypaw! Wake up!"

I sighed, hoping the voice was just a part of my dream_. Five more minutes…_ I thought as I rolled over. I felt a paw poke me roughly. "Come _on_! Get up, lazy!" I sighed again and sat up, staring at my den mate. "Featherpaw, you don't have to shout…." The little silver she-cat simply purred, her whiskers twitching in amusement. "To get you up? Yes, I do." Her amber eyes sparkled with laughter as she turned to the den entrance. "Now, as I said before- come on, Firestar and Cloudfur are waiting for us." With that she exited the den. I ran my tongue over my fur quickly, flicking moss off my pelt. It's been about a week since I first got here. The little silver cat, Featherpaw, had gotten here about two days after I had. Firestar, who was my mentor, suggested Cloudfur be her mentor. I've read the books, so I didn't think that was such a good idea. When I told Firestar this, he assigned me to watch over her. I used to pet sit the neighbor's cats, so this was no challenge.

I exited the den, going over to the camp entrance, where Firestar was waiting with Featherpaw and Cloudfur. I stood next to Featherpaw, looking up at my mentor. Firestar nodded in greeting. "I see you decided to join us." He purred with amusement. My ears tilted back in embarrassment. "Sorry… I was having a good dream." Cloudfur rumbled with laughter. The white warrior flicked his tail over my ear affectionately. "You can tell us all about it later. But now we have training to do." Firestar nodded in agreement. "Come on, you three." He led the way out of the entrance to the hollow, the training place for apprentices in the clan. "Ok, time to see how well you can fight. See if you can pin Featherpaw before she pins you." I nodded, walking over to the other side of the clearing, turning to face Featherpaw. Cloudfur and Firestar sat off to the side, watching. I ran at Featherpaw, using my small size for speed. She was smaller than me, and a bit faster. She dodged to the side and leapt onto my back. I growled and rolled over, trying to throw her off. She held on fast though. I finally got her off my back; jumping on her while she tried to regain her balance. I pinned her easily, smirking in triumph. "Well done, both of you." Firestar praised. Cloudfur simply smiled. "Nice one, Featherpaw. But you need to work on your hold." Featherpaw nodded, pushing me off her. I practically pranced away from her, feeling awesome after my victory. She sat up, sighing. "She only won because I was going easy on her." She muttered, half to herself. I rolled my eyes and laughed, walking back over to her. "Hey, you did pretty good too." She smiled at me, glad for the compliment. Firestar walked over to us. "Ok, enough chat you two. Let's get back to training."

I flopped down, completely tired now. We had been there for a few hours now, doing nothing but fighting. "Ebonypaw, get up." Firestar meowed next to me. "But I'm _tired…_" I complained. He sighed. "Well, we have been here all day…" Cloudfur said, stepping forward. Featherpaw panted in agreement, lying next to me. Firestar sighed again, then flicked his tail. "Fine, that's enough for one day." Featherpaw stood up in joy; I almost jumped up and hugged Firestar. We started to run out o the hollow, but he stopped us. "But, before you go back to camp, hunt for the elders. Ok?" we groaned. That was going to take _forever_. "Ok…" we both mumbled. He nodded, letting us go. We walked out of the hollow, more slowly than before. After a while of walking we stopped. "Ok, you go that way, and I'll go this way. Meet back here after you catch something, ok?" I meowed, looking at Featherpaw. She nodded, running in the direction I had pointed. I went the other way, trying to scent something- anything. I finally scented a mouse. It was in front of a large bush, nibbling on something. I lowered myself into a hunting crouch, creeping closer to it. It didn't notice me. My tail flicked nervously. I knew it would sense me sooner or later. They always did. Finally I felt close enough, so I pounced. At the last second the mouse leaped out of the way. I cursed, expecting to hit the ground. I closed my eyes as I dove under the bush. Suddenly I was sliding down a dark tunnel. I opened my eyes and screamed. The tunnel seemed to go on forever. After a while, I could see a light up ahead. I could hear the sound of running water. I hit the ground roughly.

Surprised that I didn't break my neck, I sat up. My shoulder hurt, and it felt wet around it. I looked at it and gasped. There was a large, deep cut on my shoulder, blood seeping out from the wound. I gulped and tried to stand. Putting pressure on that limb hurt too much. I limped forward a little and looked around. I was in a large, dimly-lit cave. A river ran right through the middle of it, the dark water rushing past. I took another painful step forward. The fur on the back of my neck stood up as I felt something brush past my back legs. I let out a squeak as it happened again. I felt breathing in my ear, and a tail resting on my shoulder. Shivers ran through my pelt. A voice whispered in my ear. _"only the rose can lift the blind veil…" _I yelped and tried to run. I cried out in pain as I tripped and fell on my shoulder. I looked up to see a dark figure standing over me. It leaned in closer, its red eyes glowing. I closed my eyes and screamed, waiting for it to kill me. Nothing happened. I opened one eye and looked up to see Lionpaw standing over me, a puzzled and worried look on his face. "Lionpaw? Why… what…?" both my eyes were open then. I sat up, flinching in pain. "Why are you down here? And why did you scare me like that?" I glared at him. He was going to get it. He tilted his head. "I- I 'm sorry if I scared you. I heard you screaming. I was hunting and found this tunnel…" I stared at him for a moment, trying to decide whether to believe him or not. I shook my head. "Look, just don't ever do that again. I thought you were a ghost." It was his turn to stare at me like I was mouse-brained. "Wait. Ghost? What are you talking about? I JUST walked in. you were laying there screaming." I blinked a few times, taking his words in carefully. "Just…. Walked in?" he nodded. I took a step back, wobbling. "Ebonypaw?" Lionpaw took a step closer to me, worry in his gaze. I fell over. "Ebonypaw! Somebody help!" I heard him running out of the cave. My eyes rolled back as I fainted.

I was walking. To where, I wasn't sure. I was in a clearing, just… walking. Stars shone bright above me. There were comforting sounds, like birds singing and mice scurrying about. A rabbit even ran across my path once or twice. I never chased it though. I stopped suddenly. I heard purring… very familiar purring. I turned around to see a beautiful off-white she-cat sitting on a rock behind me. She had a black diamond shaped spot on her forehead, and her right eye was blue. But her left eye was brown. "… Ebonyrose?" I couldn't believe it. She nodded, smiling at me. I shook my head in disbelief. "But…. How?" she jumped down from the rock. "That doesn't matter, Ebonypaw. All that matters is that I'm here now. Here to warn you." I blinked in shock, staring at her. "Warn me about what?" my voice nearly shook as I spoke. My former pet sighed, looking down. "How can I tell you this without giving too much away?" I tilted my head in curiosity, waiting. She looked back up at me, her eyes sad. "You have many paths ahead of you, Ebonypaw. Some will help you, others will harm you. You _need_ to take this warning carefully. Understood?" I nodded. She turned back to the rock, glancing at me over her shoulder. "… follow." Was all she said. She started walking, disappearing around the stone. I ran to keep up with her. She was standing next to two paths- one was a dirt path, the other was lined with stars. I stopped walking and stood with her, gazing at the one lined with stars in awe. She started walking down that one, talking as she walked. "If this be the path chosen, much good will is done." She stopped as the path ended, leading off a cliff. I stopped beside her. A scene began to play as I watched in amazement. A group of shadowy cats were being led by a star shaped like a cat, running at another group of shadowy cats. They battled fiercely, the group that was led by the star won. Then it showed the star in what looked like a nursery, two tiny shadow kits lying beside it. Then it changed again, showing the two shadow kits becoming warriors, then one becoming a leader, and the other becoming a medicine cat. I smiled, feeling proud of them for some reason. The scene faded, and Ebonyrose led me back off the star path and onto the dirt one. "If _this_ be the path chosen, only blood, pain, and death can be." She stopped at a ragged cliff, much scarier than the one before. I sat next to her and watched in horror as the scene began. The same star cat was there. It showed the star cat fighting with a jet-black shadow cat, killing it. Then the scene changed. It showed the star cat with the shadow kits again… then two shadow cats burying the kits. The last scene showed the star leading the shadow cats again. But this time they were sneaking into a camp. They fought and killed many cats there, but then ran, leaving the star cat lying lifeless in the middle of the camp. The cats threw the star out of the camp carelessly, leaving her to rot and get eaten by foxes. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I shook my head. "Is… is that me?" I asked, looking over to where Ebonyrose was sitting. I gasped and stepped back. She was gone. The sky darkened, the stars disappearing. I heard a loud growl behind me. Just as I turned something picked me up and threw me off the side of the cliff.

I blinked awake, the dream imprinted in my mind. I tried to sit up, but epically failed. I looked around. I was in the medicine cat den, back at camp. "Glad to see you're awake." I looked over to where a light brown tabby stood in the entrance, smiling at me. I smiled back weakly. "Yeah… what happened? Where's Lionpaw?" Leafpool stepped into the den and over to the far wall, searching through her herbs. "You fell and hurt your shoulder. And don't worry, Lionpaw is fine. He told me everything." She called out of the den. "Jaypaw!" the small light grey tabby stepped in, his sightless eyes narrowed. "What?" he snapped, obviously not in a good mood. "We're almost out of poppyseeds. I'm going out to get some more… stay and watch Ebonypaw, would you?" Leafpool looked crossly at him, making the question a command rather than a request. He scoffed and mumbled "if I could _**watch**_ anything, it certainly wouldn't be her…" Leafpool's tail lashed impatiently. "Just…. Do it." She growled as she brushed past him, storming out. I looked at Jaypaw curiously. "Well…. Isn't she the nicest?" I meowed jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. He just glared in my direction. My ears lay back nervously. "So…" I had no idea how to talk to this guy. "Jaypaw…" he growled, causing me to jump. "What?" again with the snapping. "You ever have… you know… dreams from StarClan?" he threw a strange look in my direction. "Um, duh, I'm a medicine cat…" I shook my head. "Right… sorry." There was a long pause. "… Why?" he asked finally. I shook my head again. "No reason." He stared in my direction; sometimes I forgot he was blind. It was like he could really see me. He huffed in annoyance as if he heard my thoughts (which he probably had…) and lay down, putting his head on his paws. I glared at him and laid my head down too, turning away from him. "Hey, Jaypaw?" I mewed, hoping to annoy him more. He grunted in response. "What, what do you want now?" he growled. I tried not to snicker as I replied. "Lighten up."

I sat up in my nest, grooming my fur, careful not to lick off the herbs and stuff off my shoulder. It was almost healed now; I couldn't wait to get back to training. Leafpool was sitting in front of the herbs, sorting them and mumbling to herself. My ears pricked up as Jaypaw walked in, carrying more herbs in his mouth. He set them next to his mentor and glanced over at me. "Hi Jaypaw." I smiled at him. Over the last few days, we had come to an understanding- and became friends. He smiled back. "Hello Ebonypaw." He looked back at his mentor. "I'm going to go eat. Can Ebonypaw come with me?" I stood and looked pleadingly at Leafpool. "Please?" I added. She nodded. "Fine, but be careful." Jaypaw smiled and walked out, I followed him easily. My shoulder didn't hurt as much, and I didn't limp anymore. We got to the fresh-kill pile, picking out a large sparrow to share. We sat near the apprentice den with Lionpaw and Hollypaw. "I don't see how they could do this." Hollypaw hissed. "Do what?" Jaypaw asked as we sat down. Lionpaw glanced at me while he explained. "ShadowClan let a rouge join their clan." Jaypaw's eyes narrowed. "What? And they gripe about _**us**_ letting non-clan cats join!" I nodded in agreement, my own eyes narrowing. Hollypaw hissed again. "There has to be something in the code about this! I'm going hunting!" She stood up and stormed off, her tail flicking. Jaypaw finished eating quickly, standing. "I'm going to ask Leafpool about this… coming with me, Ebonypaw?" I shook my head. I needed time to think. Lionpaw stayed close to me. Uncomfortably close. "You go on; I'll be there in a minute." I mewed. Jaypaw nodded and turned, walking back to the medicine cat's den. Lionpaw smiled, looking at me. "I don't know why everyone is so worked up about this. It's not that bad." I nodded and sighed, laying my head on my paws. "It's still weird though." Lionpaw got quiet. I stood up, sighing. "I better get going-"Lionpaw stood up too. "Can I talk to you about something? Its… kind of personal." I sighed. "Make it quick." He looked down at his paws, nervousness rolling off his pelt in waves. "Well… I have this friend. And he likes this she-cat. A lot. He might even love her. But he hasn't known her for very long, and he doesn't know if she likes him back. What should I- I mean, my friend do?" I sighed again. As if he didn't make it obvious. "Well, Lionpaw, tell 'your friend' that he should just ask the she-cat if she likes him too. If she does, then great, if she doesn't, then she wasn't worth it in the first place." He looked up at me, an unknown emotion in his eyes. My own eyes narrowed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, taking a step back. "Ebonypaw…. You know who I was talking about. So, do you?" I blinked a few times in shock. "Do I what?" he stepped closer to me. "Do you like me back?" _Uh-oh_… I thought. "I… um… I'm not sure. I… I need time to think!" I turned and ran back to the medicine cat's den, nearly running into Jaypaw as he walked out. "Jaypaw!" I grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him into his den. "What- what are you doing? Ebonypaw, what's wrong?" he was probably freaking out. I didn't care at that point. I turned to him, having my own little freak out. "Your brother is in love with me!" his eyes widened. "w-what?" I nodded, sitting down. "We were talking, and he told me he liked me and asked me if he liked me too!"

"Well, what did you say to him?"

"I told him I needed time to think."

"Oh. Well…."

"… _Well_ what?"

"Well…. Do you? Like him, I mean."

I tilted my head, giving Jaypaw a strange look_. Is he seriously asking if I….?_ "I don't know. Kind of." I had to admit, Lionpaw was cute. "But I would never…" I shuddered. Cat or not, I still had the mind of a human. Jaypaw's ears lay back. "oh." Was all he said, hurt in his voice. I stepped closer to him. "Jay…" he looked up. "'Jay'?" his head tilted curiously. I nodded. "I figured you needed a nickname." He looked like he was going to say something, and then dropped it. "Jaypaw? Ebonypaw?" Leafpool was calling us. I led the way out of his den and into Leafpool's. "Where have you two been?" Leafpool asked, still sorting the herbs. I shrugged, going over and sitting in my nest. She glanced at him, then at me before sighing and going back to her work. I exchanged a glance with Jaypaw before lying down. "So, Leafpool, how long until I can get out of here?" she glanced at me, then went back to sorting. "I guess you can go back to the apprentice's den tomorrow, if you want." I smiled. "Finally. I mean, not that I don't like you, but this can be boring." Leafpool smiled. Jaypaw laughed, lying next to me. I placed my head on my paws. "Night, Jay." I mumbled. "Night… Ebony." He murmured back. I fell asleep quickly.

I sat with Featherpaw outside the apprentice's den, grooming my fur. My shoulder had healed nicely, not even a scar there. "So I was like, wah-pow! And then Poppypaw was like, bam! And then-" Featherpaw was going over all the training sessions I had missed, demonstrating all the moves with serious sound effects. I wasn't really paying attention anyway. Lionpaw sat on my other side, his tail draped across my shoulders. I had told him I _kind of_ liked him. That seemed to have boosted his confidence, because after I told him he started treating me like I was his girlfriend. I shrugged his tail off for the thirtieth time, sighing in annoyance. He didn't seem to notice and just put his tail right back where it was. I wondered what he would do if I bit him. Suddenly Hollypaw ran through the entrance, her eyes wide and her fur sticking up everywhere. "Firestar!" she called, running over to where he sat under the high ledge with his mate. "Hollypaw? What's wrong?" he stood up, his eyes filled with worry. "Our patrol… we ran into a group of ShadowClan warriors at the border… Th-they started to argue with us… they're fighting! You have to come!" Firestar hissed in frustration. "Brambleclaw, Greystripe… and you, Ebonypaw- come with me!" he turned to Hollypaw as we gathered around him. "Lead the way." Hollypaw nodded and turned, running back out the entrance. Firestar followed, as did the cats he called, including me. I ran with Firestar- I was pretty fast. Hollypaw led us to the border. I could hear fighting cats, the noise getting louder as we got closer. Finally we stepped into the clearing, where Brakenfur was fighting with Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, Cloudfur was fighting with two other warriors, and Brightheart was fighting with Oakfur. Firestar hissed and yowled loudly, causing all the cats to stop. "Russetfur, what in the name of StarClan is going on here?" the dark red she-cat hissed at him. "Your mangy group of kittypets were on our territory!" Cloudfur hissed back at her. "No, YOU were on OUR territory, mouse-brain!" Firestar hissed sharply, silencing them both. "I don't care who was on what, I just want ShadowClan off ThunderClan grounds. NOW." Russetfur snarled. "Not this time, kittypet! This territory rightfully belongs to ShadowClan! Attack!" she jumped at Firestar as more ShadowClan cats ran out of the trees, attacking the small group. I saw about three run at Brakenfur, the golden tom disappearing under the crowd of claws. I ran to help him, fighting my way through. Hollypaw had run back to camp to get more help. I yowled in pain as I felt claws dig into my back. I was pinned down, unable to move. I heard a voice growling in my ear. "Looks like this is the end, kitty…"

**A/N**: DUN DUN DUN! Hello. Yes, it's a cliffy. Yay! Yeah, sorry the last chapter was so short. This one is better though, right? I tried. *shrug* so, don't forget that I don't own warriors and the review button LOVES to be clicked. Oh, and I update as much as possible, so chapter three might be up tomorrow, if I have the time. Peace out homes!

~Auntie Luna


	4. Now I lay me down to sleep

"NO!" I heard someone yowl. Sudenly the weight on my back was gone. I stood and turned to find Featherpaw and Lionpaw locked into battle with Russetfur. I looked around for Brackenfur, seeing if he still needed my help. Hollypaw and brightheart were now at his side. Hollypaw had brought half the camp back with her, because now we almost outnumbered the ShadowClan cats. I felt claws rake my side. A tabby warrior was there, hissing at me. I jumped on him, rolling around with him and raking my claws across him until he ran off, his tail between his legs like a scared puppy.

"Ebonypaw!" I heard Lionpaw call my name. I ran to the sound of his voice, stopping next to him. "Lionpaw! You're ok! Where's Russetfur? Where's Featherp-" My voice trailed off as I looked away from him. Across from us was Russetfur, blood dripping from her mouth and claws. Pinned under her was Featherpaw, bleeding badly. My eyes widened. Russetfur snarled at me and dug her claws into my tiny friend's fur. "Come any closer and I'll KILL her, kitty!" Everyone had noticed us and stopped fighting. The ShadowClan cats moved behind their deputy onto their side of the border, we stayed on ours. I felt the tears starting to slowly roll down my face, staining my fur. "Russetfur, what are you doing? This is insane!" Somebody, I think Firestar, called from beside me. I wasn't lisening. I felt hate growing inside me. Featherpaw was my friend. My BEST friend. I growled low, my eyes narrowing. "LET. HER. GO." I took a step forward. Big mistake. As soon as I moved, Russetfur dug her claws into Featherpaw's throught. "NO! FEATHERPAW!" Somebody screamed. I think it was me. It sounded like me, but it didn't feel like me. Russetfur laughed as Featherpaw let out a yelp of pain. The light died from her eyes. She was gone. My best friend...gone. First Ebonyrose, Then my father... I glared at Russetfur, all the hate returning. "You..." I jumped at her. I didn't hear her scream of pain. I didn't feel her blood spaltter my fur. I didn't see myself shoving my claws into her chest. I didn't even care when Firestar and about three other warriors had to drag me off of her. All I felt was darkness. I slipped into unconsciousness.

"What happened?"

"Russetfur killed Featherpaw."

"What!"

"Yeah, then Ebonypaw went crazy and killed Russetfur."

"I thought I told you to stay outside, Lionpaw! Leafpool, she's hurt..."

"I'll keep her under as long as I can, Firestar. But she has to wake up sometime."

Silence. Thats all I ever heard anymore.

"You have to get rid of her!"

"Daisy, please-"

"She'll kill our kits! And us too!"

"No, she's-"

"That MONSTER!"

They didn't talk about me as much as they used to. They did sometimes.

"I call apon my warrior ancestors to look down apon this apprentice..."

Leafpool kept me asleep, waking me up only for meals.

"She has trained hard..."

How long had I been out? I didn't know. All I knew was that the sleep made the pain go away. Hours turned into moons, moons turned into a...year, maybe? I didn't dream. I just slept.

"No longer Ebonypaw, but...Ebonynight."

I felt the darkness take me once more.

"Ebonynight? Time to wake up." I sat up and gazed around. Leafpool didn't wake me up this time. The cat standing in front of me was..older than I remembered him to be. "...Jay?" I mumbled. He nodded. He wasn't the apprentice I remembered. He was..bigger. Much more...Wise-looking. If anyone could look wise.. "It's JayFEATHER now." He meowed, avoiding my gaze. "Oh." Was all I could say. I looked down. It was cold. It must've snowed while I was sleeping. I sighed as I spotted the tiny mouse at my paws. I leaned down and took a few bites. Thats all it took to finish it off. I stood slowly and walked over to the pool in the back of the cave, gasping as I saw my reflection for the first time in mounths. I was..older. My fur had grown out, it was softer and less scruffy. My left eye, the brown one, now had flecks of my human eye color, green, in it. I blinked a few times in shock. "How long was I...?"

"Almost a whole season."

"Wow."

I looked back at Jayfeather and sighed. "I must have missed so much..." I turned away from the pool and walked over to him. "I think its time I went back out...I'm not hurt anymore." Jayfeather nodded. "Fine, but...they won't like it." I tilted my head curiously at his words, but I didn't ask. Whoever 'they' were, they would get over it. I stepped over to the den's entrance and walked outside. It had snowed while I was out, that was for sure. I continued walking, stepping out of the small clearing that surrounded the medicine den. The first thing I noticed was that everybody stopped when I entered the clearing. They all just..stared at me. Their faces had different emotions on them. Some had suprise. Some had relief. Others had...anger. Hate. Sadness. I quickly fixed my gaze on the ground, walking quietly to Firestar's den, Jayfeather beside me every step of the way. "Ebonynight!" I heard a voice, and pawsteps coming toward me. Lionpaw-Lionblaze now, I guessed-was at my side then, panting. "Ebonynight! You're awake!" I nodded. "Yes, I am...and why do you keep calling me that?" I stopped walking and looked at him. "Um..Jayfeather didn't tell you?" He said, looking at his brother. I shook my head. "Tell me what? Whats going on?" Lionblaze sighed. "While you were asleep, Firestar gave you a warrior name. We all thought you were going to...die. Like, by starving yourself or somthing." I stared at him as if he had just grown antlers. "Wait. What?" I was shocked. Sure, I was depressed, but that didn't mean that I wanted to die. I sighed and started walking to Firestar's den. I entered without permission, and without anouncing myself first. He would get over it. "Firestar, what the hell." I meowed, glareing at him. He sat up out of his nest in suprise. "Ebonynight? You.." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm awake. What happened while I was out? Why is everybody looking at me like I'm the reborn chick version of Scourge? And why does everybody think I want to die?" He sighed, taking a step toward me. "I...I told them about you killing Russetfur, and they wanted to get rid of you before you hurt anyone else. I didn't let you go and they were...upset about it. The only way I could keep them from going in the medicine cat's den and killing you themselves is by telling them that you were...you were going to die." I blinked a few times in shock. Everybody hated me now...great. "Perfect." I meowed. "Well, there are some that were worried about you." He was clearly trying to cheer me up. "like who?" I growled, looking at him. "Like...Sandstorm. And me, and Lionblaze, and Leafpool, and Brackenfur, and Brightheart, and Cloudfur, and Sorreltail..." He couldn't seem to think of anymore. Then his eyes lit up. "And Jayfeather." He meowed. That seemed to be enough in his eyes. He smiled, walking over to me and nudgeing me on the shoulder playfully. "See, we care." He was acting so...out of character. I sighed. I couldn't talk to him like this. "Ok, so cats care about me. Great. Awesome. I'm going hunting. We need more food anyway." I turned and almost stormed out of the den. I ignored the stares this time and just walked out of camp, Lionblaze and Jayfeather following behind me. "So, what did he say?" Lionblaze meowed, running to catch up to me. Jayfeather stayed back a little, following the sound of my footsteps. I sighed and glanced at Lionblaze. "He just...filled me in on what had happened." Lionblaze nodded. "Oh. Well...at least your back now..right?" He said, a hopful look in his eyes. I nodded. "I'm back." I agreed. There were things that needed to be done. I hadn't been able to earn my place as a warrior, and now that I had that chance, I was going to take it.

Three hours I hunted. I managed to find quite a bit of prey, and only until I was sure that everyone in the clan could have at least two helpings did I return to camp, Lionblaze and Jayfeather helping me carry the fresh-kill to the pile. Everyone tried as hard as they could to praise Lionblaze and Jayfeather for the food- but the two, like the good friends they are, kept insisting that I was the one who did all the work. And I was. I didn't even touch the fresh-kill pile until everyone in the clan had been fed. Firestar had been right- all the cats he named were by my side as I ate. Laughing, talking...they were all glad that I was back. Hollyleaf didn't join her brothers in my group. She sat with the others-the cats that didn't like me. They were mostly the queens. They all kept whispering and glancing over their shoulder at me. Each time they did I made it a point to look at them and smile. I was NOT going to let them get to me. I looked around at the cats next to me. In a way I was glad to be back. But somewhere, deep down, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that I needed to go back to sleep. I shook my head and took another bite of my mouse, pushing the feeling down. Everything was back to normal, sort of. Leafpool was being a huge mother, Jayfeather was being distant, Lionblaze was being clingy, Firestar was acting out of character. Normal. The feeling wouldn't bother me again...for now.

bA/N/b: Hello, good people! Did you miss me? I missed you! Well, I'm back and I'm better than ever. Sort of. I'm going to try to update more often now, kay? and I mean it this time.

~M.C.D (Auntie Luna) 


End file.
